


Talk Me Down

by erinlightwoodbane



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, M/M, troye sivan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinlightwoodbane/pseuds/erinlightwoodbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative look on Enjolras and Combeferre's childhood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading, I was listening to Talk me down by Troye Sivan on repeat and this kind of just happened? Review please!

> "Home is just a place full of my safest sounds."

Blacks, reds and blues. 

They'd started blending together long ago. 

He would say why he doesn't know why this keeps happening, but then he'd be lying. 

He sees it now, as he lies on the cold floor, beaten and broken.

_A young boy with golden curls and big blue eyes wide with horror._

He is in pieces. 

_Soft kisses pressed against cold skin, murmurs of 'I love you's' lost against dark lips and a crooked pair of glasses._

 

He is drowning, drowning within his own mind.

Nobody notices. 

Hits rain down upon his abused body without so much as an intake of breath for regret. 

He doesn't feel it.

Not anymore. 

He hardly even blinks when his own screams are the only sound echoing down the vast hallways, shrill and desperate and begging for help. 

He doesn't feel it when his blood is smeared against the cold marble floor, and his heart is pounding in his ears. 

Nor does he notice the sudden numbness which washes over him as he drags himself across the ground, away from the demons of his own mind. 

Blood, sweat and tears mingles against his porcelain skin. 

_Marble indeed._

> "I wanna sleep next to you." 

Somewhere, across the small town is Combeferre, safe and totally content against the cruelty of the world. 

Combeferre is a person of sanctuary, warm and inviting, the only person Enjolras has ever thought of as home. 

He thinks of him now as he stands against the pier, wind whipping through his long hair, arms outstretched at his sides. 

_Combeferre._

> "The less time I spend with you, the less time you'll need to heal."

He will not be misses, is what he believes. 

But Combeferre believes in him. 

Combeferre  _loves_ him. 

From the very first moment of sight. 

Enjolras does not know this. 

He loves Combeferre, but does not think it possible for he himself to be loved as unconditionally as Combeferre cares for him. 

He is closer to the edge now, and Enjolras is scared.

So very, very scared.

> "Grey areas and expectations."

He is a living flame, bright and unwavering in his beauty. 

He is the very definition of light, bold and passionate and his love burns as hot as the sun. 

Now, his fire flickers within the cool winter air, surrounds him, and envelopes him within its cold grasp.

There is nothing left for him, his demons taunt, tugging and pulling on the strings of a broken young man. 

_Combeferre._

> _"_ So come on and talk me down."

_Please._

His light burns as bright as ever as he falls.

_Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes._

_Light_

_Light_

_Light_

And then nothing. 

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_Combeferre_

 


End file.
